the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella meets Alice
Dr Jekyll had received a letter from a gentleman of small fortune in Lancashire, which he had been trying not to think about for some days. The writer was an enthusiast in science and began with great compliments about the Society, saying he believed firmly in the potential science had to do good in the world and greatly admired what Dr Jekyll was trying to do. So far, so good. He had a daughter living in London who he said took "a great interest in new scientific developments", and proposed that she should come to study with them, and that he would contribute £100 towards the Society's funds to help them continue their valuable work. Dr Jekyll had written a polite response amounting to Yes to the money and No to the daughter, pleading lack of space. But this, it appeared, would not do; his correspondent insisted on both or neither. He added that the young lady would be lodging elsewhere, and not sleeping in the house. Dr Jekyll paused at this. It was undeniable that not having to find a room for another person would make a difference, given the number of people staying at the moment - the extra room could be kept free for the next emergency who might turn up. More importantly, he thought, in that case she needn't see anything that needed to be kept private.** Might be too much for her delicate nerves,'' said a small, sarcastic voice at the'' back of his mind. Be quiet, you. Anyway, it's an opportunity to spread scientific awareness - that's what the Society was started for. She probably knows nothing about it at all. Just wants to be in the fashion. You've been giggled at by enough of those now to know what you're in for. Admit it, it's got nothing to do with scientific awareness and everything to do with a hundred pounds. After a brief and curiously vicious argument with himself, Dr Jekyll wrote to agree to the girl coming, and spent the next day trying to forget about it. * * * One week later, Miss Isabella Walker was standing looking up at the gorgeous Palladian porch of the Society for Arcane Sciences. "Fine place, eh, Bell?" her father said at her elbow. She nodded. "Are you going to let that put you off?" "No." Miss Walker tried to put her hat on straighter. "Good girl." He knocked at the door and waited. Hyde without a Jekyll:*Alice had just returned from the kitchen, replacing the many steaks she had eaten during a... previous incident, when she heard the knock at the door. She cautiously approached the large doors but as it was still light outside, this was likely to be good news rather than another problem. She placed her goggles, scarf, and top hat back on as to prevent any unwanted attention that could find her at a later date. Carefully she opened the door and in her most polite voice she greeted the duo.* Hello! Wizardblizzard: The man quirks an eyebrow at the bizarre-looking little figure in front of them, but something indefinable about its appearance warns him not to laugh. He makes a bow. "Hello. My name is Andrew Walker, this is my daughter Isabella. Fellow followers of science visiting the Society. I sent a letter a week or so ago. May we come in?" Hyde without a Jekyll: Yes! Of course! *She steps back allowing the pair to enter.* Who do you call upon? Wizardblizzard: "Nobody in particular, I don't think," says Isabella. "Or rather, anybody who wants to call upon me, I suppose. The idea is I'm to visit and study here in a manner of speaking; compare notes, you know. I'm hoping some of your scientists might be able to shed some light on some problems I've been working on, and hopefully I can be some help to them, too." She fished in her pocket and brought out a letter in Dr Jekyll's handwriting, which she showed to Alice. "No, I thought not, no names mentioned, and Dr Jekyll himself said he probably wouldn't be here." ...in that case we will be delighted for Miss Walker to visit us here. My apologies again for being unable to have her to stay overnight, but all our rooms are occupied at present; besides, I doubt if she would find the accommodation to her taste. If as you say the young lady is interested in the studies of psychology and chemistry, I believe several of our members are working on projects which might be of interest to her, and we will be delighted to see any work of her own. Thank you once again for your generous subscription. Please let me know when to expect your arrival. I remain, Your obedient Servant, Dr Henry Jekyll. "I suppose we'd better... um..." She shakes her head, frowning. "We seem to have planned this badly. I suppose it would have made more sense to arrive for a meal and meet people then. I suppose at this hour everyone will be busy working, and I honestly don't know who I should look for. But here we are." With a rather exasperated look at her father, she turns back to the top-hatted girl - at least, from its voice she's assuming it's a girl. "What do you think we should do?" Wizardblizzard: "I really don't know." She fishes inside her muff and brings out a letter in Dr Jekyll's writing, which she shows to Alice; no, as she thought, no names mentioned. ...if as you say Miss Walker is interested in the study of psychology I believe she might be interested by the work of some of our members.'' "I don't know if that rings any bells."'' Hyde without a Jekyll': *Alice' looks over the note, slightly soothed to see that it's in Dr. Jekyll's hand writing.* Do not worry about meeting people I'm sure they'll all introduce themselves to you in time. *The corners of her face crinkle from a smile but it doesn't reach her eye hidden behind her goggles.* I'll be sure to let Dr. Jekyll know of your arrival and in the mean time I'll be happy to point you in the direction of some of our resident...*She glances at the letter before addressing Mr. and Miss Walker again*... psychologists and chemists. But before all that can occur what are your plans for lodging? Wizardblizzard: shakes her head briefly. "Don't worry about that; I'm not going to be staying in the house, I live - in town, I'll only be calling in. But thank you very much anyway, Miss - by the way, I don't think you told me your name?" Hyde without a Jekyll': Alice.' *She replies.* I'm glad to hear you have accommodation already arranged. Wizardblizzard: "Thank you," Isabella said gravely, with an expression part encouraging and part curious. She shook her head as her father appeared to be about to pursue the question of top-hat's name. As they entered the main hall both visitors stopped in their tracks for a moment. "You have an impressive collection here." The glint in Isabella's eye said quite clearly, "Christmas!" Hyde without a Jekyll': *Alice' chuckles at their reactions.* It is impressive, isn't it? I haven't contributed to anything you see on display here but you're welcome to meet with some of the lodgers who do have their work on display. *She glances briefly over to an empty table which once held a vase...that is until Elias smashed it against her head.* Wizardblizzard: "I'd love to. Tell me have you got many people on the medical side, here? In whatever way?" *They continue to wander around the room. Mr Walker frowns at the hand with the eye and shakes his head as he moves on.* Hyde without a Jekyll: We do have a hand full of medical doctors here as well as neo-alchemists. Are you wanting to meet some of them? Wizardblizzard: "By all means, if any of them are available. I need all the help I can get, I'm afraid, in my line of work," Isabella says, lowering her voice with the air of someone making a confession. Hyde without a Jekyll: And what is your line of work, exactly? *Asks Alice her curiosity peaked. Wizardblizzard: I'm a nurse. *she sighs* It seems there's always somebody that nobody can do anything for. Hyde without a Jekyll: *If her scarf wasn't on then Isabella could see the strained smile that came over Alice's lips. Her words hit Alice close to home...to close for comfort* We have a couple house doctors, if you would like to talk with them? Wizardblizzard: *Mr Walker* We also need to speak to somebody about the matter of the donation. I'm sorry not to be able to remain longer but I have to return this evening - a business matter; I really only came to see everything was all right. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice turned towards Mr. Walker.* I believe Dr. Lanyon is in at the moment and he would be someone that could help settle the donation matter. If you follow that corridor *she gestures to one of the many halls branching off from the entrance* his office will be the 5th door on your left. While you finish up the paper work I can help Isabella, here, become acquainted with the Society. Wizardblizzard: Thank you. *Mr Walker bows to Alice & goes off down the hall.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice nods and turns back towards Isabella.* Where would you like to start? Wizardblizzard: *Isabella seems to have gathered her thoughts a little although she still keeps a suspicious eye on the blue hand, which, of course, didn't need it as it already had a suspicious eye.* The first thing that comes to mind is I'd like to know where the laboratories are; is there somewhere that I could use if I want to try something out in the chemistry line? Not right now, of course, I don't mean! But it will be wonderful to actually have access to a proper lab. There's only so much you can do by yourself. *thinks: especially if you don't want to get turfed out of your lodgings.* Besides that, where else is there you think I should know? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The duo wandered the maze like halls for a good hour. They explored the many laboratories, met many of the scientists, and tried to learn the layout of the sprawling building. Alice made sure not to take Isabella anywhere near Hela's room or some of the more dangerous parts of the Society. She also took extra time to point out the kitchen, dinning hall, and infirmary. When the tour was finished they ended where they began.* ...And if you have trouble with the security just show our card, *Alice hands Isabella one of the Society's business cards.*, they'll learn your face soon enough. Do you have any more questions? Wizardblizzard: Any number of questions, but they're all about the experiments and exhibits - we'd be here all night if I asked you those. Thank you ever so much. *Isabella smiled at Alice, and put the card away in her pocket. Hearing them talking, Mr Walker came to join them.* I've paid him the first instalment, *he says to Isabella, but speaking loudly enuogh that Alice can hear.* £8 six and eightpence each month, as we agreed in the letter. *He turns back to Alice.* It's been a pleasure to see inside this place. I wish I could stay longer, but I have a train to catch. Will you excuse us a moment? There's something I'd like to say. Hyde without a Jekyll: Of course! *Alice begins to walk away and to spread the news of a new member of the society and a new donor. What a wonderful turn of events! * Wizardblizzard: Isabella's father spoke quickly in a low voice. "...to be especially careful around Dr Prince. Will you promise me that?" "Whatever for?" Mr Walker's voice dropped to a whisper. "Oh. You think Dr Prince is him?" "He may not be. It's very difficult to tell! And it may have meant something quite harmless, anyway, if it meant anything at all. Dreams can mean any number of things. Your Aunt Ruth always tends to be a bit..." brief whispered discussion followed. "Well, I hope he's not, I liked him. But I'll be careful. Tell Aunt Ruth if it is what she thinks it is, I'll be the first one to run a mile, I do remember all the stories! But I don't think - " She broke off hearing some of the Lodgers coming back. "Go on, you'll miss your train. Yes, of course I'll write, don't I always?" goodbyes. The doors close behind Mr Walker. Isabella stands for a minute apparently lost in thought. Then she turns away and goes in search of science magic. Tairais: Richard slipped away as silently as he had arrived, rounding the corner without a care in the world, certain he would not be spotted. Curiouser and curiouser. Some darker part of him snarled in irritation, a kinder part of him hummed with indignation, and the rest of him was perplexed and intrigued. Something more to think over, then. Obtained From Introduction, Miss Isabella Walker Introduction part 2, Miss Isabella Walker Role-Playing page for pg. 70! Role-Playing page for pg. 71! Role-Playing page for pg. 72! Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:New and Old Faces